


Our First Zoom Meeting

by just_a_hungry_author



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji Wears Glasses, Akaashi Keiji in Love, Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Significant Other, Akaashi Keiji is a Little Shit, Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, COVID, College, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kozume Kenma in Love, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kozume Kenma is a Tease, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Meeting Through Videogames, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Online Classes, Pining, Quarantine, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University Student Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Kozume Kenma, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, Zoom Meetings, meeting online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: Kenma Kozume certainly didn't plan on having the typical college experience- going to parties, drinking alcohol, sleeping with someone new every other week- but this?This was getting ridiculous.Classes are online and it's the dead of winter, so there's really absolutely nothing to do except play video games.On a normal night in, Kenma stumbles across a fairly interesting player.What are the odds they go to the same school?ON HIATUS UNTIL NEXT WINTER SO THE VIBES ARE RIGHT
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Our First Zoom Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! 
> 
> I’ve decided to start a new story about Kuroo and Kenma’s quarantine romance. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Kenma Kozume certainly didn't plan on having the typical college experience- going to parties, drinking alcohol, sleeping with someone new every other week- but this? 

This was getting ridiculous. 

He'd had to quarantine before coming onto campus and get three negative Covid tests within a week of move-in, but he figured it was worth it if he could get out of his dreary hometown for a while. 

Most places were closed, not that he ever really wanted to go anywhere anyway, and it was the dead of winter so going outside wasn't all that pleasurable even if he didn't have to wear a mask. 

All of his classes were online, and the only place on campus that you could spot people was in the main dining hall. Even then they had to take their meals to go. 

Hell, you couldn't even go to the library, if you needed books for class you needed to place a request online and they'd deliver the books to your dorm in a sterile plastic bag. 

So, Kenma stayed shut in. 

He went to online class in his pajamas, procrastinated his homework, went out once a day to get dinner, and played video games every spare second. 

Nothing ever changed. 

Working on his coding assignment for three hours had left Kenma stiff and tired.

He leaned back in his chair with a stretch, glancing towards the windows behind he and his roommates' beds. 

White snow stuck to the bottom of the glass and sparkled in the afternoon sun, though a quick glance at the time told Kenma it would be getting dark soon. 

Damn winter.

As he finally popped his shoulders, the door to the room opened.

In walked his raven-haired roommate, a black mask obscuring the bottom half of his face. Snowflakes dotted his hair and the shoulders of his coat, and he was holding a food bag from the dining hall. 

Kenma offered a small smile. "Hey, Akaashi." 

"Hello, Kozume." 

Akaashi crossed to his bed, pulling off his mask and unzipping his coat. At the same time, Kenma released his stretch and moved to flop over onto his own bed. 

"We've been rooming together for three months now. You can call me Kenma." 

"Sorry, Kenma." 

"Stop apologizing, it's fine." 

Akaashi hung up his jacket, then started taking his food out of the bag. 

Kenma looked over. "What are they serving at the dining hall?" 

"Fried salmon and salad." Akaashi replied. 

"Again?" Kenma groaned. 

Sure, the dining hall food wasn't terrible, but lately it seemed like they'd been serving the same four meals over and over again. 

"Guess I'm not eating dinner." 

"You should." Akaashi lectured. "Skipping dinner every other day isn't good for you." 

Kenma shrugged and moved back over to his desk, opening up the latest rpg he'd gotten himself addicted to.

"Are you streaming?" Akaashi asked. 

"I didn't plan on it, I was just gonna play by myself for a bit. Why?"

"I have a partner project in class and I'm supposed to meet with my partner over Zoom in a little while." 

"Don't worry, I'll keep it down." 

Kenma donned his streaming headphones as the game loaded up, making a mental note to ensure that any raging was done internally, not out loud.

The startup music soon filled his ears, and he began searching for a party. 

The first lobby he got put into was full of toxic, misogynistic guys, just like most video game lobbies were. 

Kenma decided to pass on that lobby as soon as the first slurs were thrown, joining another randomly. 

That one was also full of toxicity, so he clicked on the next. 

_Well, third time's the charm._

This lobby seemed alright, especially compared to the other two. 

Of the other three players in the party, one had a female avatar, one had the username of racecar04, which meant it was probably a kid, and the other was a level one player. 

It was a much lower level lobby then Kenma was used to considering the guy who'd just started and the eight year old, but he figured that this was better than dealing with annoying guys, so he readied up. 

A minute later the match started. 

As they entered the world, Kenma moved his character to start the mission, but he stopped when he saw the level one player just standing there, spinning in circles. 

Even the kid had left in the right direction, so Kenma frowned and started to type in the chat. 

**Applepi:** _First time?_

The other guy's character stopped spinning, and then another chat popped up.

 **CaptainKuro:** _Yeah, can you tell?_

Kenma smirked. 

The guy was level one and had the most basic weapons and gear. Of course he could tell.

 **Applepi:** _A bit._

 **CaptainKuro:** _I'm gonna be really bad, sorry._

**Applepi:** _Stick with me, I'll keep you alive._

Kenma spent the rest of the round giving a mini tutorial to CaptainKuro, showing him where the items they needed to capture were and guiding him through the break-in to the warehouse.

They won the round in about thirty minutes, the girl and the kid pulling their weight and handling one side of the map while Kenma and CaptainKuro took care of the other. 

Well, Kenma mostly. 

As they reentered the lobby, CaptainKuro took to the chat again. 

**CaptainKuro:** _Thanks for helping me, man. My name's Kuroo btw._

 **Applepi:** _I'm Kenma._

 **CaptainKuro:** _So, Kenma, you down for another round?_

 **Applepi:** _Sure._

They played six more rounds together, the other party members changing occasionally. 

As well as completing the different missions together, Kuroo kept Kenma entertained with funny chats both during the game and in the lobbies. 

Kenma wasn't sure of the last time he smiled and laughed so much while playing video games. 

He had a couple other friends that he played with occasionally, but he mostly played by himself, barely even taking to the chat during party missions.

But playing with Kuroo was different.

It was in the lobby of the seventh round when Kuroo spoke up again. 

**CaptainKuro:** _This was a lot of fun, but I should probably get off now. I have class in the morning and tons of homework._

Kenma glanced at the clock in the corner of his monitor, seeing that it was nearing eleven. Where had the time gone?

 **Applepi:** _Okay. Night._

Kenma leaned back in his chair, waiting for Kuroo's username to go away. 

He was surprised that he felt sad at the idea of Kuroo leaving. This was just a random guy playing a video game, just like he was. He didn't understand why the thought of stopping pained him so much, but he did know that the last few hours had been fun. A lot of fun. 

A pinging noise brought him back to reality, and a notification popped up on his screen. 

**CaptainKuro would like to be friends.**

A smile spread across Kenma's face. 

It had crossed his mind to send Kuroo a friend request, after their first round together in fact. But he was anxious and not all that good with people. He didn't want Kuroo to be bothered by him, but apparently he wanted to be friends too. 

Kenma immediately clicked accept. 

Kuroo's name actually went away after that, and Kenma decided to also log off. 

He took off his headphones and stood, ready to crash even though it was fairly early by his standards. 

As he came out of the video game world and back to reality, he realized Akaashi's laptop was open and the raven-haired teen was still talking into the mic. 

Talking and... smiling. 

"Akaashi?" Kenma started. 

Luckily his roommate only had one earbud in, and he looked over to him.

"Are you... still working on your project?" Kenma continued. 

Akaashi frowned, like he didn't notice the time, and turned back to the screen. 

"It's getting late, we should continue this another time." 

He was quiet, his partner apparently responding, and Akaashi smiled again. 

"Good night, Bokuto-san." 

Then he closed his laptop and took his earbud out. 

"Sorry about that." 

"No, you're fine." Kenma replied. "Were you working on your project that whole time?" 

Akaashi brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck and if Kenma didn't know better, he'd have said a blush was creeping onto his cheeks. 

"We got a little sidetracked." 

"Sidetracked? You?" 

"Just a little." Akaashi said, standing up. "Anyway, I should start getting ready for bed." 

He moved over to his drawer to look for pajama bottoms. "How was your game?" 

Now the blush was rising to Kenma's cheeks, though he didn't know why. "Good. It was really good." 

As if it was possible, Kenma spent even more time playing games than normal. 

He was online every possible moment he could be, waiting for that little green dot to light up next to Kuroo's username on his admittedly small friend's list. 

It was a particularly snowy Saturday when Kenma hopped onto his computer to see that Kuroo was already online. 

They'd been playing together for three days now, and Kuroo had progressed to level five with Kenma's help. 

They spent their time experimenting with different party-game modes, and the previous day Kenma had suggested starting a co-op campaign together. 

Unfortunately, with their current arrangement they had to just hope they were online at the same time so they could play. 

It wasn't the best system. 

As soon as the game finished loading and he made it past the start-up screen, Kenma got a message. 

**CaptainKuro:** _Hey! You wanna play our campaign?_

 **Applepi:** _Yeah._

They were playing together for a couple hours before Kuroo sent Kenma another message. 

**CaptainKuro:** _I'm gonna hop off for a bit and get lunch. Wanna get back on at sayyy three?_

Kenma frowned. He didn't want to stop talking with Kuroo. And he was tired of playing the guessing game every time he logged on, hoping that his friend was online.

So he made a bold choice. 

**Applepi:** _Would you be opposed to taking my phone number?_

Kuroo's response was immediate. 

**CaptainKuro:** _No way! I'll give you mine too, and we can talk without having to be logged on to play!_

They exchanged numbers, and suddenly Kenma was spending a lot more time looking at his phone then playing video games.

They texted nonstop for another three days. 

Kenma learned that Kuroo was also a college student, though he was in his second year, and he was studying biochemistry. That intimidated him at first because not only was Kuroo older than him, but he sounded really smart. Biochemistry isn't just a backup major, it's something you work hard to get into. 

Kenma sent back that he was also in college- a first year studying game design- but they hadn't really learned anything else about each other. 

Their conversations focused on topics that weren't necessarily important or substance-heavy personality wise, but Kenma found them endearing nonetheless. 

Like now, when Kuroo was complaining about his school's food. 

_Kuroo: I swear, I've had salmon over salad like six times this week, and it's only Tuesday!_

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows at the text. 

_Kenma: What a coincidence, my school has been serving that a lot too._

_Kuroo: Where do you go to school again?_

_Kenma: I'm not sure I feel comfortable telling a stranger I met online where I go to school._

_Kuroo: I'm hurt, you think I'm a stranger?_

_Kenma: Yes._

_Kuroo: Well I go to Todai._

Kenma started choking on air, surprising Akaashi, who looked over from his bed.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Kenma said, gasping. "I'm good." 

Shakily, he took back to his phone. 

_Kenma: No you don't._

_Kuroo: What?_

_Kenma: You go to the top school in Japan?_

_Kuroo: Is that so hard to believe?_

_Kenma: No, it's just..._

_Kenma: I go there too._

Over the next minute Kenma's phone was spammed with messages from Kuroo expressing his disbelief, and most of them were just keyboard-smashed nonsense. 

We'll skip over those. 

_Kuroo: Are you on campus?_

_Kenma: Yeah, I am._

_Kuroo: Me too! I'm living in one of the apartments. Maybe we can meet up one day!_

Kenma frowned. 

That was a bit much, and it didn't seem like much of a possibility right now anyway with everything that was going on. 

_Kenma: Maybe._

Just then Akaashi tapped his shoulder, and he jumped. 

Akaashi pulled his hand back like it had been on a hot stove. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was saying your name and you weren't responding. You didn't hear me?" 

"No, sorry." Kenma stuffed his phone in his pocket. "What's up?" 

"I'm heading to the dining hall to get lunch, do you want to come?" 

"Uh, yeah. Sure." 

Kenma had walked to the dining hall a million times before, but this time was different. 

He was more observant than usual, studying every single student's face. 

The knowledge that any one of them could be Kuroo made him feel self conscious in his hoodie and joggers. 

But somehow he felt that Kuroo wasn't currently among them. 

He couldn't feel the comforting presence of someone he'd come to know as a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was a pain in the ass to edit. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
